


Unexpected

by Zirkalda



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirkalda/pseuds/Zirkalda
Summary: Zelda was not expecting this.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [only_by_the_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_by_the_stars/gifts), [EchoGekkos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGekkos/gifts), [C_Aureus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Aureus/gifts), [Ebony_McCloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebony_McCloud/gifts).



Zelda stood from behind her desk, brushing away nonexistent wrinkles as she waited for the doors to open a second time. She smiled when they did, the servant from moments before bowing as he held the door for both of her friends.

Mipha, elegant as ever, wore her usual silver jewelry and blue champion’s sash which did nothing to hide the soft curves of her body. Link’s outfit, though, was unfamiliar to Zelda, more reminiscent of an exotic suit of armor, with blue and silver plates cut and etched like fish scales to fit his frame perfectly.

Smiling after a moment, Zelda started to greet them, only to stop dead as the door closed and their hands entwined, Link’s pale fingers meshing with Mipha’s soft red fins.

Zelda blinked.

“Has… something happened?”

Link smiled reassuringly, but it didn’t ease her confusion. 

“I am sorry for the short notice, Princess, but this wasn’t really… planned.”

Seeing the normally stoic Link blush was a new experience, something Zelda had never thought she would witness. The unrestrained grin on the usually shy Zora’s face was equally unexpected.

“Yes. For once, your champion has been caught completely off guard.” Mipha’s smile only seemed to grow. “I thought the occasion should be made official.”

“I… guess so?”

Zelda’s eyes had fallen to their hands once again when a sparkle caught her eye. A quick, second glance at Mipha’s unattended wrist made her jaw drop.

“Wait… is that…?”

“Yes,” Mipha said, caressing a golden band, carefully engraved with a single, brilliant sapphire set in the center.

“Are you -”

“Yes.”

“But you’re -”

“Yes.”

“But this is -”

“Love,” Link said. “Would you of all people begrudge us that?”

Zelda dropped back into her chair, her expression blank and eyes far away.

“I think we may have broken her.”

Link chided Mipha before saying, “Princess? Are you still with us?”

“Yes, Link,” Zelda replied in a monotone, not even looking up from her desk.

Reaching into his bag, Link produced a set of documents and placed them in front of the young princess.

“We just need you to sign these and we’ll be on our way.”

Zelda nodded, but otherwise didn’t respond or make any movement.

With an annoyed huff, Mipha strode up beside her fiance, took a pen from the desk, put it in Zelda’s hand, and guided it to the bottom line.

“Sign here.”

Zelda signed her name. It was a little sloppy, perhaps, but nobody seemed to care.

Turning to Link, Mipha took his hands in her own.

“Say, ‘By the waters of the Great Fish, Jabu-Jabu, and under the light of the Golden Goddess, Hylia, do you, Link, willingly bind yourself, heart and body, to Mipha, from this day to your last?’.”

In her same mechanical tone, Zelda repeated the spoken words. To which Link replied, “I do.”

They followed up a moment later with the same instruction, just with the names reversed.


End file.
